There are several different ways to cut a sheet of paper. The first and the simplest way is to fold the paper against itself and then, use a knife putting between the folded paper to cut the same along the folding line. With this cutting way, the paper can be cut straight. However, this way of cutting is not suitable for a thick paper or multiple sheets of paper stacked together because the paper can not be folded to show a distinct folding line. The second way is to cut the paper with the aid of a ruler. The ruler is put on the paper against a line at where the paper is cut. Then, use a knife to cut the paper by closely abutting the blade of the knife against the ruler. With this way, the sheet or sheets of paper can be cut straight, too. However, the ruler tends to be easily damaged at two sides during cutting and might cause an error in the accuracy of straight cutting. Nevertheless, the second way of cutting is superior to the first way in that multiple sheets of paper can be cut at the same time.
To split a roll wrappage, the above-mentioned second way of cutting seems to be more suitable and acceptable than the first one. For example, a ruler can be attached to one edge of the roll wrappage, and then, the wrappage is cut along the ruler in a direction from outer end toward the roll itself. The cutting will inevitably hindered by the roll itself and to cut the paper from an outer end toward an inner end tends to dangerously injure the user.
It is therefore desirable to develop an improved cutting means for particularly using in cutting a roll wrappage.